


A Little Cold

by ljfanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, MekaMechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: This fic was originally for Mekamechanic Week (Day 1 - Firsts,) but I didn’t get it finished in time, and then I forgot about it... better late than never, though, right?





	A Little Cold

It was a cold, quiet day in Gothenburg, with snow fluttering overhead, and laying in a thick blanket wherever it fell, when Brigitte Lindholm _finally_ bit the bullet, and asked Hana Song out for hot chocolate. She knew the _perfect_ place—a cozy cafe that she had loved while growing up, with the _best_ pie in all of Sweden. She had grown rather fond of Hana, and was excited to take her there.

After a wonderful while of snuggling down in thick jumpers, and clutching hot chocolate in their chilly hands while they laughed, and talked, and shared stories, they made their way back out into the snow. 

“After you,” Brigitte smiled, as she held the door open for her date.

“Such a gentlewoman,” Hana giggled, appreciating the chivalry, but the cold air on her face? Not so much.

The pair began to make their way through the village, the snow crunching under their feet as they walked—the snow had fallen quite heavily since they’d been inside, and it gave mischievous Hana an idea...

“I just need to tie my shoe,” she excused, Brigitte nodding as Hana crouched to the floor, and... began scooping snow into her small, bare hands, and moulded it into a ball.

This _didn’t_ go unnoticed by the mechanic, who smirked to herself, and quietly snuck behind Hana, waited for her to stand, leaning in close when she did, and asking “what do you think you’re doing?” in her ear. Hana produced a surprised yelp, her snowball flying off in an unknown direction, while Brigitte doubled over laughing.

Hana _tried_ to keep a straight face, insisting that _it wasn’t funny_ , but Brigittes laugh was just so infectious, that she ended up joining her.

After their laughs began to die down, and fade into small giggles, Brigittes face lit up—she had an idea of her own.

“Ooh, come with me!” She exclaimed. “The view over the other side of town is _beautiful_ in the snow—you _have_ to see.”

While Brigitte gestured in the direction of the must-see view, and began to lead the way, Hana replayed Brigittes excitement in her head—it was just so pure, and endearing, and she felt like she’d never stop smiling; but with the effects of the biting snow catching up to her, Hana began to pout, and scrunch her hands into fists.

“Your hands are cold,” Brigitte knowingly smiled.

“No,” Hana scoffed. D.Va would _not_ be beaten by the cold.

“Here,” Brigitte chuckled, cupping Hanas hands between her own larger ones, in an attempt to warm them up. Her cheeks that were already pink from the cold, turned a darker shade at the sweet gesture, and the skin-on-skin contact.

“Maybe they were a _little_ cold…” Hana sheepishly admitted.

A little _cold_ , a little _numb_...

Brigitte smiled fondly down at her petite date, and asked, “better?”

Hana nodded while beaming up at her, her eyes searching Brigittes soft, kind face, before settling where her lips quirked upward.

“Hmm…” Hana mused aloud.

“What is it?” Brigitte asked, her head cocking to the side in curiosity.

“Your lips look a little cold,” she answered, quieter, and shyer than usual.

“They— they do?” Brigitte stuttered, her heart beating at twice the pace, now, hyperaware that Hanas hands were still incased in her own.

Hana stood on her tiptoes, and left a light kiss on Brigittes lips, tasting the tart cherry of the pie they shared, Brigitte kissing back, and tasting the sweet warmth of Hanas hot chocolate.

“Now you mention it, I think they _were_ a little cold,” Brigitte decided, giving Hanas hands a squeeze before letting go of one, and keeping hold of the other, as they continued on their way.


End file.
